wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Melty Monster Galaxy
The Melty Monster Galaxy, not to be confused with the Melty Molten Galaxy, is a galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy 2. It is located in World 6, the first galaxy of that world. The galaxy is made entirely of lava, with a magma tide that raises in the galaxy every so often. The main obstacles here are the lava, and its tide. Hence the name, the most common enemies here are giant lava enemies known as Magmaws and Magmaarghs, although Octoombas, Burn Bits, and Pinheads are also found. This galaxy is never encountered by a Prankster Comet until the player unlocks all of the Green Power Stars. To unlock this galaxy, destroy Bowser Jr.'s Boomsday Machine. Planets/Areas The Pier When Mario visits this galaxy, it arrives over a small, concrete platform floating in the void. A step in the platform has a Warp Pipe that sends the player to the Bowling Course area. Lava Planets Near The Pier, there is a group of five planets filled with lava that Mario cannot visit. Magmaarghs are the only creatures who inhabit these planets, lurking in the lava to attack by surprise their prey (which is you). A set of Pull Stars are found among the Lava Planets in the level "The Magnificent Magma Sea". Magma Sea This planet has many volcanoes on its surface, and a river of lava where Mario lands. Waves forming from the lava can flood some very low spots like platforms here, so Mario must reach higher places to be safe. Octoombas, a Burn Bit, and a Magmaargh roam in the planet. Around the river, there are also Galactic Tornadoes traveling over lava falls. Magmaw Planet This isolated planet looks similar to the Lava Planets, but has a small field of asteroids surrounding it. Mario can only access the asteroids. Even though the asteroids are very close to the surface of the planet, the gravity of the Magmaw Planet doesnt show effect over Mario, as he can run all around the asteroids. The planet has several Magmaws moving all over the planet, with their mouths open to engulf the asteroids momentarily and to burn Mario. Another Magmaargh is found here hidden around the Magmaw group, An Item Crystal located on the Magmaw Planet, has a Power Star. Steel Road This zone is a long path only accessible with the help of a Rock Mushroom. This area has many platforms set in a row and separated by voids. This is an area that only Rock Mario can pass, as this zone has jump ramps that Mario, in his Boulder form, can use to cross the gaps and reach the platforms. A few sections of the road are protected by rubber fences that if Rock Mario rolls toward them, he will rebound back. Bowling Lane The Bowling Lane is a special area that Mario can only reach by using the Warp Pipe on The Pier. This area is similar to the Steel Road, as Mario must use the Rock Mushroom to play a bowling game and earn points by smashing the Pinheads that are the only enemies found in this area. If Mario walks over the blue line, it will be a fault. Missions The Magnificent Magma Sea To complete this mission, Mario will land on The Pier. When he finds his way to the Lava Planets, he must use the Pull Stars to get past the Lava Planets and reach the Launch Star. When used, he'll on the Magma Sea. Here, he must make his way to the vine at the top of the volcano by using the Galactic Tornadoes. Then, he has to swing on the vine to reach the Launch Star. When he lands on the Magmaw Planet, Mario must use the asteroids and avoid the Magmaws to get to the Item Crystal trapping the Power Star. When he reaches it, he has to break it, and grab the Power Star. Enemies *Magmaarghs *Magmaws *Burn Bits *Octoombas Planets Visited *The Pier *Lava Planets *Magma Sea *Magmaw Planet A Stroll Down Rolling Lane When Mario returns to this galaxy, he'll find a Rock Mushroom on the first planet. He has to use it to get past the ramp and reach the Launch Star. When using it, he'll find himself on the Steel Road. Here, he must use his Rock Mario form to get past obstacles. After getting past all obstacles and ramps, Mario finally reaches the Power Star. The Cosmic Spirit will appear if the player has a hard time with the obstacles. Enemies *None Planets Visited *The Pier *Steel Road The Chimp's Bowling Challenge To get this secret Power Star, Mario must use the Warp Pipe on the first planet. He'll end up on the Bowling Lane, where he finds The Chimp. The monkey challenges him into a Bowling Challenge. Mario has to beat The Chimp's record to win (or in case, 5000 points). To do so, he must use his Rock Mario form to bowl over the maximum number of Pinheads. If done correctly, The Chimp rewards him with a Power Star. Enemies *Pinheads Planets Visited *The Pier *Bowling Lane Green Star 1 This Green Star is located between two Lava Planets above the Launch Star. Mario must use the two last aligned Pull Stars, and once the Magmaargh pasts by, quickly grab onto the last Pull Star, and let go before he is in the center of the Pull Star. If Mario has enough speed, he should make it past the Launch Star and onto the Green Power Star. Enemies *Magmaarghs Planets Visited *The Pier *Lava Planets Green Star 2 This Green Power Star is located on the Magma Sea. By using the Galactic Tornadoes near the end of the planet, the player should avoid grabbing the vine swing and head toward the lava. There, is a Green Power Star barely above the lava. Mario should carefully land onto it if he has enough height from the Galactic Tornado. Enemies *Magmaarghs *Burn Bits *Octoombas Planets Visited *The Pier *Lava Planets *Magma Sea Green Star 3 This Green Power Star is located on the Steel Road during the events of the second level. Mario, in his Boulder form, must move himself unto he reaches the last Steel Road planet near the end that is shaped like the letter "N". The Star will not be far off the bottom right point, so the Mario must bounce himself off the top left point, and then aim to the right of the next point. If done correctly, Mario should roll right onto the Green Power Star. Enemies *None Planets Visited *The Pier *Steel Road Category:Galaxies Category:Galaxies in Super Mario Galaxy 2